The Girl in Deutschrittenorden - Teutonic Knights
by Goldstein-Izayoi
Summary: An assassin encountered a strange Teutonic Knight in Acre - to be exact, in the hospital Garnier used to reside. A little talk in the Acre Bureau shed some light on this weird knight ... or did it?


_DISCLAIMER: This work has nothing to do with Hirasawa Susumu's _The Girl in Byakkoya - White Tiger Field_ except for a twist of title. _Vocaloid_ and _Assassin's Creed_ are copyrighted by their respective owners. Jubair, my Assassin OC, has nothing to do with Jubair al-Hakim (that Saracen-outside-Templar-inside scholar from Assassin's Creed) except for a name._

_Bear in mind that the Teutonic Knights is a real-world organization (running since 1190, just before the Third Crusade, 'till now), as Knights Hospitaller is (formed in 1099, just after the First Crusade, and it's still running under a different name) and Knights Templar was (formed 1129, disbanded 1312)._

* * *

_So, this little story started life on my tumblr account about three months ago. Let's see how well this little drabble holds here._

* * *

_Acre, 1195 AD, local Assassin Bureau_

A figure in white - an Assassin, to be exact - is seen sprinting from the north, before he's climbing a ladder. The Assassins were sure tricky, locating the entry point of their bureau on their roof. Upon entering the hole in the roof and then the room, a voice greeted the Assassin.

"Safety and peace, Brother. Your panting seems to mean you've just recovered from a long sprint, am I right?" Lukman, the newly appointed Rafiq for Acre, greeted Jubair.

"Yes, Rafiq. A lunatic has just punched me right into a pair of Hospitaller guard in front of the hospital in the poor section of this city," answered Jubair.

"Then they gave chase to you," Lukman responded coldly.

"Yes. However, a figure in white also gave chase."

"'A figure in white?' Was it a Templar?" this time, Lukman starts to get interested … and worried. Hospitallers usually wear black during guard duties.

"No. The cross on her vest was black, not red."

"So it's a Teutonic Knight, then. Wait, did you say 'her'?" asked a startled Lukman. A Templar knight's famed attire has a red cross over a white vest; a Hospitaller knight, a white cross over a black vest; and a Teutonic knight, a black cross over a white vest. Either way, it was no common practice to knight a woman back then.

"Yes, it was a woman. Strange, I know, even after I've heard tales of a female Templar from Altair himself," Jubair answered.

"How can you be sure it was a she, not a he?"

"The voice. I've got the sole Teutonic Knight separated from the host of Hospitaller trailing it, and from the voice emitted behind the helmet, I'm dead sure it's a woman."

"Excuse me. If you're speaking of a female Teutonic Knight residing in that hospital, I know a few things about her," Amir, a spy who once assisted Altair to assassinate Garnier de Naplouse, interrupted.

"Share it with us, then," Lukman asked Amir to tell them what he know about her.

"By weekends, she is a performer, who goes by the stage name of Rin. By weekday, she is one of the higher member of the Teutonic Knight. By night, some says that the hospital is filled by crimes she commited, surpassing even Garnier's four years ago. The populace only sees her face during her performance - her face is covered during her patrol and hospital duties. Whether she is actually a Templar, however, is still under investigation," explained Amir.

"Rin? Doesn't sound like a name I know," Lukman thought.

"It's more strange if you know her real surname:…," Amir's speech is cut by Jubair, "Wait, she has a surname?"

(A/N: As far as I'm aware, the practice of using surnames back in Middle East during Crusades was not commonplace.)

"Yes, and equally strange at that: Kagamine. It's rumored among Hospitaller knights around the hospital that she was brought from the Far East," added Amir.

"A people from the Far East? Perhaps she _is_ a Templar, after all! Rafiq, let me go and…," Jubair's rash actions were cut down by Lukman.

"Do not act rashly, Jubair, or you risk breaking all three Creeds!" roared Lukman before Jubair even steps out of his office.

"But what business does someone from the Far East have with the Crusades? None," Jubair replied.

"If she was not a Templar, but simply a foreign medic of the Teutonic Knights, and you've killed her nonetheless, you've broken at least one tenet: to stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent. Do it when you're seen by others, and you've broken another: to hide in plain sight. If you were identified as an Assassin, the Teutonic Knights may storm upon our rooftop, signifying that you've broken the last tenet: to not compromise the Brotherhood, ever. Think before you leap, or you'll die terribly after you've leaped," Lukman goes on a lengthy tirade.

"Besides, I forgot to mention that only a few believes her crimes surpassed Garnier's, and most who do pins it to her belief. And even if she is indeed a Templar, that doesn't warrant you a pass to go and kill her," added Amir, "Act carefully, Brother, or not at all," he concluded. Jubair begrudgingly obeys, realizing that his rash action could cost the existence of the entire Brotherhood.

* * *

_A.N.: Yup, the story's premise is that Kagamine Rin, our Vocaloid-turned-Teutonic-Knight, has been appointed__ by the Teutonic Knights_ to the hospital Garnier de Naplouse used to reside. Whether she's actually a Templar is up to your imagination. 

_(And yes, thanks to the fact that she's a ... flat-chest (or pettan, depending on your_ Weltanschauung :p_)_,_ I can go away and use the voice as_ the only cue_ that Jubair was, indeed, facing a woman. Almost every knight were men, back then.)_


End file.
